Max Schneider
thumb|286px Max Schneider (ur. 21 czerwca 1992 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykański model, tancerz, piosenkarz, muzyk i aktor. Grał w filmie Wyśpiewać marzenia. Występował w serialu Jak wymiatać.źródło Max Schneider zaczął występować w wieku trzech lat, i od tej pory nie przestawał tego robić. Zaczął śpiewać i tańczyć dla rodziny i przyjaciół na stole w salonie, a skończył śpiewając i tańcząc na Broadwayu. Rozpoczął swoją karierę zawodową w musicalu 13 na Broadwayu i właśnie wyruszył stamtąd. Krótko po zakończeniu musicalu 13, Max dostał rolę w Law and Order SVU. Pojawił się również w serialach telewizyjnych takich jak One Life i The View. W styczniu 2010 roku, Max miał szczęście bo został wybrany spośród 6000 kandydatów do udziału w YoungArts w Miami. Był jednym z dwudziestu teatralnych finalistów i specjalizował się w muzycznym teatrze w programie. Studiował z niezwykle utalentowanymi artystami takimi jak; Liv Ullman, Malcolm Gets, i Kevin Carroll. Na początku maja 2012 roku, Max poszedł na casting do Fall/Winter 2010, kampania reklamowa dla Dolce & Gabbana, gościnnie była tam Madonna. Tydzień później, pozował ramię w ramię z Madonną dla światowej sławy fotografa, Stevena Kleina. Kampania została wydana w sierpniu 2010 roku w 44 krajach. Pod koniec 2012 roku, po ukończeniu NYU Tisch for Musical theater (Nowe studio na Broadwayu), Max dostał swoją pierwszą rolę w filmie The Art Of Love z udziałem Olympia Dukakis, Virginia Madsen i Aidan Quinn. W 2011 roku Max nakręcił swój pierwszy serial na Nickelodeon pt. "Jak wymiatać" gdzie zagrał główną rolę jako Zander Robbins. Krótko po nagraniu serii, została ona emitowana na Nickelodeon 4 lutego 2012 roku. Max zagrał z Keke Palmer w nowym filmie muzycznym dla Nickelodeon pt. "Wyśpiewać Marzenia" . Premiera odbyła się 28 maja 2012 roku. Film został wyreżyserowany przez Bille Woodruff z choreografią Rosero McCoy i muzyką Rodney “Darkchild” Jerkins. Grały tam również gwiazdy jak; Drake Bell, Avan Jogia i Isaiah Mustafa. Soundtrack i DVD są obecnie dostępne na iTunes i Amazon. Max jest zapalnym piosenkarzem i autorem tekstów, a także pracuje nad własnym albumem i pisze do innych projektów i artystów. Jego piosenka "Last One Standing", którą napisał wspólnie z Mattem Wong i Claire Demorest jest puszczana w dwóch odcinkach "Jak wymiatać", a jego piosenka "Show You How To Do", którą napisał wspólnie z Benem Charles jest puszczana w serialu "Taniec Rządzi". Latem 2012 roku max został zaproszony do otwarcia koncertu Victorii Justice na jej narodowej trasie " Make It America". Oprócz tworzenia nowego zespołu i otwierania dla niej koncertu w ponad 16 wielkich miastach, Max towarzyszył Victorii na ich "Burno Mars Medley" (reżyseria Kurt Schneider) a także śpiewał solo na jej show. trasa otrzymała same pozytywne opinie, Max i jego zespół rozszerzył trasę dzięki "nagłówkowi" w Webster Hall/NYC i House of Blues/Chicago. Podczas trasy Maxa zadebiutował drugi z jego oryginalnych utworów "Everyday" (napisana przez Jona Feldmanna) i Quicksand (napisana przez Matta Wonga). Max ma nadzieję, że jego debiuty wyjdą na jego pierwszym albumie w 2013 roku z jego oryginalnymi piosenkami i kontynuuje trasę ze swoim zespołem, podczas dorastania jako dorosły aktor. Kocha swoich fanów (SchneiderMonkeys) i che nadal szerzyć radość i miłość, dokądkolwiek idzie.